Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu: Tập 5 - Câu hỏi thứ năm
'Câu hỏi thứ năm' Tiếp theo, chị, Yoshii Akira, sẽ hỏi các em các câu hỏi mà sẽ hoàn toàn khác so với những bài kiểm tra bình thường trong trường. Điều này không có nghĩa là chỉ có duy nhất một câu trả lời đúng. Vì thế, chị hy vọng các em có thể có thêm sự tự do và mở rộng lòng mình để trả lời những câu hỏi sau đây. Những câu hỏi dưới đây chắc chắn không có ý xâm phâm đời tư của các em, do đó chị hi vọng các em sẽ em trả lời một cách thành thực. Hãy giải thích mối quan hệ hoặc kinh nghiệm của em với người khác giới cho đến giờ bằng tiếng Anh. Câu trả lời của Himeji Mizuki: 『I have no associated with a male.』 dịch: Em không có mối quan hệ nào với các bạn nam. Nhận xét của Yoshii Akira: Mizuki không có mối quan hệ nào với các bạn nam? Điều đó thật sự tuyệt vời, vì nhiệm vụ của một học sinh là học tâp. Thêm vào đó, khi được sử dụng với người khác giới, từ ‘associate’ thường đi chung với nghĩa tiêu cực. Tất nhiên là nó vẫn còn tốt hơn là cụm như là ‘romantic overture’. dịch: khởi đầu của sự lãng mạn. Câu trả lời của Sakamoto Yuuji: 『I was kissed while sleeping.』 dịch: Em bị hôn trong lúc đang ngủ. Nhận xét của Yoshii Akira: Trong khi ngữ pháp tiếng Anh thì lại đúng, nhưng chị lại có một vài nghi ngờ đối với phần nội dung. Học sinh trung học ngày nay thật táo bạo khi hôn nhau trong lúc ngủ. Chị không biết đứa em ngu ngốc của chị có làm điều đó hay không. Chị khá mong chờ câu trả lời từ em ấy. Câu trả lời của Yoshii Akihisa: 『Em không thể trả lời bằng tiếng Anh được.』 Nhận xét của Yoshii Akira: ………. ☆ “Himeji, có chuyện gì xảy ra sau khi cậu về nhà vào ngày hôm qua không?” Trong bữa trưa của ngày hôm sau, chúng tôi tụ tập lại ở một cái bàn thấp. Tất nhiên là, tôi đã chuẩn bị cơm hộp vì ý của chị tôi (đây hoàn toàn là lỗi của chị ấy). “Thật ra…ba mẹ tớ đã giận đến mức nổi cơn tam bành lên…” Himeji chán nản thì thầm. Tất nhiên là ba mẹ cậu ấy phải giận rồi…nhưng họ có quyền giận. Vì trong vòng hai đêm liên tục, cô con gái yêu quí của họ về nhà trễ. “Bởi vì điều đó, tớ không thể đi đâu ngoại trừ trường học cho đến cuối tuần…” “Arara. Thật tệ quá.” Đây là một mối lo mà tôi, một đứa con trai mà sống một mình (mặc dù giờ thì không như thế nữa), không thể hiểu nổi. Làm con gái thật là khó. “Đó đều là lỗi của cậu. Thật là, ít ra thì chỉ một cuộc điện thoại thôi cũng sẽ làm ba mẹ cậu cảm thấy an tâm hơn, Himeji.” “Đúng thế…tớ rất hối hận…” Tôi thấy rằng có thể suy nghĩ về một hành động sai trái của mình là điểm tốt của Himeji. “Chuyện quái gì thế? Không cần nói đến Akihisa, chẳng phải Yuuji và Himeji đã lập tức về nhà sau khi rời khỏi nhà Shimada sao?” “Đúng, tớ muốn đưa cậu ấy về ngay lập tức. Nhưng Himeji lại nổi cơn tam bành với tớ như là một đứa trẻ vậy, vì thế tớ không thể đưa cậu ấy về.” “X-xin lỗi…” Himeji nói trong khi khép vai lại, làm cho cậu ấy có vẻ nhỏ đi. “Nhưng, còn cậu thì sao, Yuuji?” “Hở? Ba mẹ tớ thì không nói gì, vì vậy tớ đoán là không sao.” “Không, không phải thế.” “Thế thì là gì?” “Cậu đã ở với các bạn nữ cho đến khuya trong vòng hai ngày liên tục, và cậu cũng đã ở một mình với Himeji vào ban đêm trên đường, đúng không? Kirishima không giận sao?” “............” Oo. Tôi chưa bao giờ thấy một nét mặt mà biểu lộ rõ ràng rằng ‘Mình gặp rắc rối rồi” như thế. “C-chà, sẽ ổn thôi. Miễn là cậu ấy không biết.” “…Yuuji. Xin hãy giải thích việc đó.” Á. Đó là Kirishima. “C-chờ đã Shouko. Cậu hiểu nhầm rồi, chuyện mà cậu đang tưởng tượng ra không hề xảy ra. Hơn nữa, cậu không có tư cách tra hỏi tôi.” “…Được thôi. Hãy ra đằng kia vậy. Mình sẽ từ từ nghe cái cớ của cậu.” Yuuji và Kirishima rời khỏi. PiPiPiPiPi!! Sau đó, tiếng chuông tin nhắn của điện thoại tôi reo lên. Tôi lấy điện thoại ra và đọc bức thư. nhắn từ Sakamoto Yuuji Cu Cậu ấy chắc chắn đang cố gõ chữ ‘Cứu tớ’. Nghĩ về việc đó, nước mắt của tôi không ngừng chảy. “Hừm…vậy là sẽ khó khăn để học nhóm sau giờ học đây.” “Đúng thế. Mizuki và Sakamoto không có ở đấy, vì thế chẳng có ai dạy tớ cả.” “…(Gật đầu).” Yuuji vẫn sẽ sống trong tim tôi. Thật không may mắn thay, Yuuji ở trong trái tim tôi không thể giúp tôi ôn tập được. “Nếu như thế, chúng ta phải dừng việc học nhóm sao? Thật là tệ…” “Tớ xin lỗi. Đó là tại vì tớ đã cứng đầu vào ngày hôm qua.” “Đừng ngốc thế, đây không phải là lỗi của cậu, Himeji. Tớ rất lấy làm cảm kích khi cậu chịu hi sinh thời gian học của chính mình để giúp tớ học đấy.” Với trình độ của cậu ấy, Himeji chắc chắn sẽ không hoảng loạn và bắt đầu nhồi nhét bài học khi kì kiểm tra đến gần. Tôi cho rằng cụm người hoàn toàn có khả năng thì nói đến những người như Himeji. “…Yoshii.” “Uwa!” Ai lại đột nhiên gọi tôi từ phía sau vậy? “Kirishima? Cậu làm tớ sợ đấy…chuyện gì thế?” “…Cậu đang lo lắng về việc học phải không?” “À, đúng. Đúng thế.” Tôi tránh nhìn những chất lỏng màu đỏ dính trên Kirishima. Đó chắc hẳn phải là sốt cà hay Tabassco đã bị lỡ đổ lên người cậu ấy trong bữa trưa. “…Trong trường hợp đó. Mình cũng sẽ giúp.” “Ơ? Giúp?” “…Mọi người có thể ở lại nhà mình vào cuối tuần này.” Mọi người—ở lại? Nói ngắn gọn là, tôi có thể ở nhà cậu ấy trong một khoảng thời gian dài? Và người thông minh nhất trong khối của chúng tôi, Kirishima sẽ đích thân dạy tôi! Chẳng phải đây là một lời đề nghị siêu-siêu tuyệt vời đó sao!? “Được không vậy, Kirishima?” “(Gật)…Mình đã luôn muốn thể hiện lòng biết ơn của mình đối với cậu, Yoshii.” Điều đó sẽ giúp ít rất nhiều! Tôi thậm chí còn không dám nghĩ rằng tôi có thể có được một môi trường học tập tốt nhất vào thời điểm quan trọng này, lúc mà tôi cần gắng hết sức cho kì thi. “Sẽ ổn với việc mọi người đi cùng chứ?” “…Tất nhiên.” “Nếu là tuần sau, tớ có thể đi được. Tớ sẽ chỉ làm phiền cậu một chút thôi. Mizuki, cậu đi được chứ?” “T-tớ có thể sẽ đi được. Thậm chí khi tớ không thể, tớ sẽ cố hết sức để thuyết phục ba mẹ tớ!” “…Tớ cũng sẽ tham gia.” Hideyoshi, Minami, Himeji và Muttsulini cũng quyết định tham gia và buổi học nhóm thứ Bảy này. Có vẻ như sẽ có lợi nhiều cho tôi vào cuối tuần này đây. “Tớ tự hỏi rằng không biết Yuuji sẽ tham gia không?” Tôi không nghĩ có vấn đề gì, nhưng vì cậu ấy không có ở đây, tôi không thể biết được. Sau khi nghe câu hỏi của tôi, Kirishima trả lời thay cho Yuuji. “…Được mà.” “À, vậy sao?” “…Vào lúc đó, cậu ấy chắc chắn sẽ được xuất viện.” “Tớ hiểu rồi. Tớ mừng vì điều đó.” Mọi người mỉm cười khi gật với nhau, mong chờ cho đến ngày cuối tuần. Ừ Ừ. Tôi mừng vì mọi người đều có thể tham gia. ………………………………Được xuất viện? Số điểm hiện tại điểm Category:Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu